Underworld
Underworld is an open-world third person shooter video game. It was released for the PS4, Xbox One and PC. Plot The plot follows a player-created protagonist, with 4 voice options for each gender, who seeks to make a name for himself and rise to the top of Goldbay City's food chain. The player can choose a gang style: Italian mafia, American mob, African-american mob or with customized presets. The chosen gang style impacts on the starting district and right-hand man the player receives. More to be added soon... Characters Central Characters *Player character: Returning to town, he seeks to climb up the food chain up to the top. *Victor Roth: The most influential crime boss in town, leader of Goldbay Crime Syndicate, also known as "the Royals". *Nelson Green: A powerful crime boss, leader of the African-American Mob, which has many members, both in the organized crime and in the street hustling. *Walter Marshall: The Police Commissioner, heavily affiliated with the organized crime. *Antonio Vislumbre: Don of the Vislumbre crime family and one of the three top bosses, though he is the oldest one around. *Right-hand man: The player character's old friend and right-hand man, having different names in accordance to the player's gang style. Major Characters *Jack Roth: Mr. Roth's son, as deadly as his father. *Leo Smith: The owner of Smith Scrapyard and Auto, and a known underworld mechanic. *Benny Rouston: One of the city's biggest smugglers, responsible for many of the guns around. *Doctor Packard: An underworld surgeon and a large asset of all the mobs. *Mike Desmond: An Irish boat builder who owns a small marina, associated with the underworld. *Bill Fitzwilliams: The deputy commissioner, even more crooked than his superior. *Milton Atkins: A high-ranking member of the African-American mob. *Clayton Andrews: A high-ranking member of the African-American mob. *Lou Marcheti: A capo in the Vislumbre crime family. *Hsang-Si: The boss of the Triads, a known butcher and murder-happy man. *Eddie Kang: A Triad lieutenant, known to be more sane than his boss. *William White: A doctor and scientist of reputation, but very crooked behind-the-scenes. TBA Supporting characters *Clyde Racine *Amateur boss: The first gang boss the player takes down, whose identity varies in accordance to the player's gang style. TBA Minor characters *The Barkeep: A barkeeper under the amateur boss, and the first target killed in the game. TBA Missions There are plenty of player choices throughout the storyline, some of them having minor consequences while other have great impact on the progress. The storyline is divided in six Acts, and there are various optional missions that increase the player's influence, gain access to additional guns and vehicles, unlock new assets and so on. Storyline Act 1 *Prologue: Arriving at Goldbay City, the protagonist meets with an old friend of his, who gives him the details about the neighborhood and how the crime boss here is an amateur and easily replaceable. *Hitting the Bar: The neighborhood bar is the most common meeting place for criminals and their associates, and a good way to begin your conquest by convincing thugs to join you and befriending assets. Time to hit the bar and get it for yourself. *Street Showdown/Wrench in the Works: The bar takeover was noticed by the gang leader, who now seeks to end you permanently. Show your firepower in a street shootout or use more behind-the-scenes method to take over the area. *First Cut of the Cake: With your rival defeated and his thugs scared, get what's left of his gang and dominate the rest of the district, assigning people to different positions and showing your influence. *Predator and Prey: Meet with the nearby crime leader Preston Wilson, who called you after seeing your quick seizing of the first neighborhood. *Fierceness: Deal with the loose ends and enemies you've gotten so far, and go to your first Underworld Meeting. Act 2 *A Business Opportunity: Meet with smuggler and underworld businessman Benny Rouston and listen to his offer, a ransom related to the Triads, and effect it. *Stalking the Prey: Follow Susan to her Triad boyfriend's safehouse, shoot the place up, and snatch her for the ransom. *Bull at a China Town: Go with Rouston to Eddie Kang, a more tactical Triad member, to discuss a possible alliance to make the deal easier and take Hsang-Si's rackets for yourself. *Guardian Angel: Investigate the protection and loan-sharking racket in Chinatown to see if you can make money out of it. *Crossed Daggers: Disguise yourself to infiltrate the Crimson Dragon Restaurant with Eddie and steal some of Hsang-Si's private documents and blackmail. *The Deal: Time to make the deal, meet Rouston at the Docks to trade the girl to Hsang-Si for money, with his incriminating documents as insurance. *A Savage Soul: Chase Hsang-Si to his slaughterhouse and deal with him for good. *More Cuts of the Cake: With Hsang-Si and his lieutenants dead, choose what to do with Eddie and Chinatown now that you have some influence in it. Act 3 *The Big Bosses: Your quick actions have attracted the attention of Victor Roth, Nelson Green and Don Vislumbre. Meet with them and further your knowledge about the ropes of business. *Shake Them Up: It's time to make a good scheme out of your turfs, and there are several options, but you need to prove for good that you are not to be messed with. Protection, drug dealing, prostitution and extortion operations are possible. *Push It Down: Your organization is still in need of more manpower, assets and weaponry. Solve that problem by meeting new people, making new deals and expanding your reach. *Blind Eyes of Justice: To survive in this city, criminal organizations must make deals with the police force. It's time to do that. *Competition: Some criminals want to rise up just like you did, and you can't let them take your turfs. Deal with an annoyance who is causing problem at your first neighborhood. Side Missions Assets *Pack a Packard: Meet with John Packard, a known mob doctor. (unlocks after A Business Opportunity) *Smite them Assholes: Meet with Leo Smith, a scrapyard owner. (unlocks after A Business Opportunity) *A Barrow in the Marketplace: Meet with Mike Desmond, a marina owner. (unlocks after Push It Down)(unlocks after Push It Down) *Hit the Floor: Meet with Josué Torres, a gun dealer. (unlocks after Push It Down)